


Korra / Asami & Korra / Kuvira one shots

by SuperAvatar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Korrasami is Canon, Korvira Week, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAvatar/pseuds/SuperAvatar
Summary: In my opinion these are the two best ships.KORRASAMI- the cutest thing ever!KORVIRA- the sexiest thing ever!These two ships just give me so much life, I dunno how to explain it.*******I'll mark at begging of each chapter what ship the one shot is about. I'll try to publish about each one often andnot more about the one than the other.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. ° Happy I Met You °

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Korvira
> 
> Summary: Kuvira's bending was taken away- it's her downfall. She leaves and hides in a small town. Korra is on a journey to find herself and eventually ends up in a ring to fight a vision of herself.
> 
> °°°°°°°

Kuvira pov

I sighed walking down the road sighing heavily. I don't even know why I bother trying anymore. I was one of the best earthenders and I was a rare skilled metalbender. But nothing good lasts forever right. Everything was stripped away from me. I used to be the best fighter in ring- quickly raising through the ranks. It was all I had. I was a fair fighter, I didn't cheat. I made sure metalbending wasn't cheating before I used it. I still don't get why Amon took my bending. I didn't use it to hurt people, well other then the ring. He ruined me- I'm glad the Avatar ended him. If I ever get the chance I would thank the Avatar, Amon is a monster. Now all I do with my life is train all fighting skill I know is my bending so I still continue to practice my forms even though I might never get my bending back. 

At the moment I was on my bed hugging my knees staring off into the darkness. Three years ago I was thinking of finding someone who I could start a future with, maybe a family. But now all I can think of is how I can end my life and when I can and how I can. I'm afraid to do it but at least no one will notice. 

I felt a tear falling on my arm causing me to look up exhaling heavily. "Useless." I huffed laying down on my bed. I know it's only a few hours before I have to head to the ring for the first match. I might as well start training. 

After staying in bed for a few more minutes trying to find it in myself to get up I finally did dragging my feet outside to see the sun rising. I started practising my forms. And so my morning routine started. I went to clean myself up and eat. Dressing in a simple sleeves green shirt and a grey pants wrapping my arms like I would always do before a fight, I finished as I put on shoes. I sighed as I started walking to the ring. 

I arrived walking in waving at the owner as I sat on the bleachers made of earth. I ran my hand over the earth closing my eyes missing this part of me. This was the best part of me, a part that made me who I am- or was. It was the part everyone loved and adored. Just gone stripped away like it was nothing. "Here they are Kuvira." I heard in the distance. I slowly ran my hands over the earth slowly lifting my hand with a shaky sigh standing up. I watched as the people filed walking in placing bets, they've waited for this match a while now. The match of the season. I've forgotten who's going up against each other. And that's why the owner told me to keep the money in my one pocket and one hand. 

The day dragged on turning to night. One fighter winning over and over and over. Beating people to a pulp. I couldn't watch the matches it made me feel worse about myself. I felt pathetic. I rather watched the people. Some people were regulars and I could see who was new by the faces they made when the rocks hit the fighters. They'd squint holding their stomachs almost as if sympathising with or for the fighter. 

I sighed standing against my usual post staring at the ground drifting off. My gaze drifted through the crowd catching a certain girl who rushed through the people while she stared at the ring with a glare. She spotted my hand with the money and came to me. She stood in front of me pointing at the ring. "Who do I talk to to get in the ring ?" She asked looking at me. Her eyes blue mysterious and so dull. She seemed determined but scared at the same time. I recognised this look. I was unsure how to feel about my answer. "I'm sorry but that's the last fight of the night. You can come back tomorrow." I said not knowing who she's after exactly. She gritted her teeth turning to the ring with clenched fists. It was like hatred radiated off of her. I reached out to her to get her attention but was too late as she stormed out of the place. "Hey wait !" I called after her. I looked behind me handing the money to my boss running after her. I saw her walking into the street looking at the floor completely in her own world. Is she crazy? I saw a Satomobile approaching. I ran to her. "Watch out !" Diving at her wrapping my arms around her pulling her out the way. I opened my eyes and saw I had my on arm wrapped around her waist. I lifted myself supporting with my other elbow looking at her. Our faces were so close our breaths touched. I looked at her out of breath raising a brow. "Are you okay ?" I asked my breath a little raspy. She pursed her lips for a second but hummed. I scanned her face and saw her eye bunk was bleeding. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I must've hurt you while - You saved my life." She said looking at me with a small smile. I frowned slightly at the feeling I felt I haven't felt much in three years. In fact I haven't felt at all this girl is special. "Thank you." She spoke snapping me out of my train of thoughts. I felt heat in my cheeks looking away then sat up. Holding a hand out to her. She took it and I have to be honest every night I feel hands graze mine when I take bets, but I've never felt this feeling. I smiled when she stood in front of me. "I know a healer who can help." I said to which she stared at me for a second then nodded. "Thank you." She spoke up walking with me. 

Once we reached Jane, the only healer in this small town. I opened the door walking inside causing her to look up setting her tea aside. "Kuvira I haven't seen you in a long time." Jane said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Have you come for your session ?" She asked looking at me with a hopeful smile. "No. She needs your help." I said pointing behind only to see the mysterious blue eyed girl eyeing the decorations with sad eyes. I raised a brow. "Does she have a name ?" Jane asked pointing at her. "I um-- I didn't get it." I said frowning. I walked over to the mysterious blue eyed girl. "Jane is ready to help you." I said gesturing behind me at Jane. She inhaled and exhaled with a slight nod and a small smile. I went and stood outside waiting for them to finish. 

I sat on the ground with my hands on the ground sighing closing my eyes but instead of focusing on the earth I saw those mysterious blue eyes. I felt my heart fluttering causing me to frown placing a hand on my heart. "Who are you ?" I sighed exhaling laying my head back against the small house. 

I heard talking getting louder then the door opening revealing the blue eyed girl. I looked up at her. She looked down at me just staring at me. Her eyes spoke so many words. She held her hand out to me to which I accepted getting up with her help. "Can I ask your name or should I just call you blue eyes ?" I asked with a small smile and a raised brow. She seemed hesitant to answer my question to which I smiled shaking my head. "Blue eyes it is." I said to which she sighed. "I live two blocks from here. I know you're new in town-- can I invite you to stay over ? I mean it's only if you'd want to." I looked down feeling nervous not wanting her to be uncomfortable. "I'd appreciate it." She said with a crooked smile. Her smile was adorable and contagious. We headed to my apartment in a comfortable silence. 

Once we reached my apartment I offered her my room but she insisted that the couch is fine. She helped me prepare dinner. It went a lot faster with both of us working on it. "There we go." I smiled turning to her accidentally knocking the pot over. I jumped back when some of the hot water splashed on me. I closed my eyes hoping the rest won't pour out on me too. After a few seconds of not burning I opened my eyes only to gasp realising she's metalbending. I haven't seen the beautiful art in such a long time. "Y--you can... metalbend." I spoke just above a whisper staring at her. The blue eyed girl moved the boiling pot away then rushed to me inspecting my arm. "You got burnt." She said slowly leading me to the sink unwrapping the arm wrap then opened the cold water and put my arm under it. I hissed at the stinging sensation. "Where did you learn to metalbend ?" I asked looking at her and she looked down. "A good friend." She said to which I nodded with a raised brow. She closed the water and looked at me. "I'll dish the food." Blue eyes said to which I nodded. I sat at the table as she dished the food evenly. She came and sat next to me. 

We ate our food in silence. Afterwards we stayed seated at the table with the radio playing in the background. "Why did you freeze like that ?" She asked looking at me. I sighed looking down I stood up motioning her to follow. I lead her to my cupboard where I keep all my trophies, metals and pictures of my glory days. I inhaled and exhaled opening the wooden doors seeing everything is so dusty. I used to clean this place everyday now I don't even look at it- until now. "Wait you're the Kuvira ? My best friend loves you-- I mean like he's a fan. He was so bummed when you stopped fighting. You were his inspiration to try metalbending so we traveled to Zao Fu and that's where I learned metalbending. He didn't have that skill-- apparently he's more of a lavabender." I watched in fascination and a little bit of sadness as the blue eyed girl rambled on. "I was never planning on stopping." I sighed looking down. "I know what that feels like." I looked up at her words and saw her wiping the dust of one of my pictures. She seemed to be in her own world. "You have a beautiful smile." The blue eyed girl spoke in a whisper. I blushed looking down. "I uh mean um-- Why did you stop ?" She turned to me with a nervous smile. I smiled at her. She makes me feel so alive and it's like these past three years of slowly turning to nothing has burned in the fire she ignited again inside me. But even if that was how I felt, I can't deny that it all happened. "I um... I lost my bending." I said in a small voice. Shivers running down my spine as his mask flashed in my mind. "I'm so sorry." I felt arms wrap around me taking me by surprise but I can't remember the last time I had a hug. I slowly wrapped my arms around the mysterious girl. "You didn't deserve it." She said to which I smiled weakly looking down. "It was so long ago." I shrugged to which she frowned. "I don't care Amon was a monster." She sounded angry like he had taken away her bending. "It's okay. I don't want to talk about it really." I held up my hand to which she nodded respectively. 

-the next night-

Both of us sat outside looking at the stars. I looked over at the mysterious girl who had her head rested on her arms. She slowly sat up and turned to me. I raised a brow at her actions. "Korra." She said holding her hand out to me. I frowned sitting up looking at her, her blue eyes seemed weary. "My name is Korra." She said to which I smiled. "Beautiful name." I said shaking her hand. She exhaled almost sounding relieved. She laid back down looking at the stars. "Want some tea ?" I asked getting up. "That'd be great thanks." Korra said looking at me. I walked inside starting to boil the waiter. I looked at Korra noticing her stare was distant- she was deep in thought like she was trying to figure something out. I noticed that it was a look she had often. "What's on your mind ?" I asked turning to her. She pursed her lips then sighed. "How did someone like you end up here ?" Korra asked to which I inhaled turning around exhaling. I poured tea for us handing her a cup. "I needed to get away from everyone who knew me. I couldn't let them see me this way." I said sitting down staring at my cup. "Everyone felt sorry for me. They pitied me and kept bringing it up. So I left. I couldn't take it anymore. I tried all the healers everywhere I could find. But eventually, I gave up. I might never get my bending back." I felt a lump in my throat which I swallowed with a bit of tea. Korra's eyes seemed glossier than usual. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." I said to which she shook her head. "I'm sorry for letting it happen to you." Korra said looking down then stood up. "I'm getting sleep." Korra said walking outside. I frowned at her words. I should too, luckily we already showered. 

I laid down on my bed for some reason I felt more at ease. I turned on my side closing my eyes. Sleep took over me a lot faster than usual. 

"He went through that door !" I heard someone call. I looked around seeing no one. "Kuvira." I heard his voice. I stood ready to fight scanning my surroundings. "You don't deserve your bending." I heard my mom. I looked behind me and saw my mom. "Mom ?" I shook my head. "You've always been a screw up." My dad said making me grit my teeth. "No. I made something of my life. I'm successful." I said pointing at them angrily. "To bad they never saw it." I heard Amon causing me to gasp. I turned only to feel a hard grip in my neck as I fell to my knees. "No please don't..." I felt this indescribable feeling go through my body. I felt weak and suddenly empty. I fell through the floor falling into a dark hole that is never ending. 

"Ahh !" I sat up feeling the sweat run down my face and my body shivering. I hid my face in my hands as the tears silently fell. I heard footsteps approaching causing me to panic. "Am I awake ?" I stumbled off my bed grabbing a pole in my shaking hands looking around deciding to stand behind my door in the dark. When the door opened I swung but the person dodged it. "Whoa !" I felt the bar escaping my hands and my hands getting trapped to the wall by my own weapon. I kicked with tears in my eyes. I was so scared I don't know why maybe because I just woke up from a nightmare. I heard a groan after contact with my foot. "Stop !" I heard a familiar voice. Who? I felt myself being hurdled towards the floor being pinned down. I stared speechless. "Kuvira ?" Korra spoke surprised in a whisper. The only light in my room was the moonlight and it was only in the one side of my room. "I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you. I thought you were in trou-- I heard you screa-- I didn't see you in be-- Are you okay ?" Korra asked looking at me still pinning me down to the ground. She quickly got off me and sat up helping me up. We sat against my bed where the moonlight fell elegantly. "I had a nightmare." I said looking at her. Korra pulled me into a hug which I accepted gladly. "I'm sorry my entrance probably didn't help." Korra said to which I smiled chuckling. Korra pulled away a little looking at me. "Do you want to talk about it ?" She asked looking at me. 

I sighed looking down. "Bending was my everything. It's where I went when I was sad or when I was happy. Bending was all that I ever had. But it didn't come easy to me-- I was a late bloomer and because of that my mother and father casted me aside. I lived on the streets. And once I got my bending... I knew that's the one thing that would never leave. I started fighting in the ring and it was all great... Unfortunately I lost the one thing that was always there. It's been hell the last three years. I thought once my parents would see how successful I got they'd accept me but once I reached the top Amon ripped it all away... Amon haunts me. It's driving me crazy." I bit my lip trying to prevent myself from crying. When I looked up I saw Korra had a tear running down her cheek. "I'm so sorry I let him get to you." She pulled me close to her wrapping her arms around me. I could hear her heart beating as I rested my head on her chest. Her hand made a circular motion on my back putting me at ease. I let the tears fall silently as she held me. "I've been struggling the last three years to get back on my feet too. I got poisoned by a madman and I can't seem to get over it either." Korra spoke softly the pain evident in her voice. I hugged her a little tighter. "I had to leave too. Get away from everyone and everything." Korra said now rubbing my arms. "I don't know you very well. But I can tell you're an amazing person who did not deserve what happened. I promise you right now I'll find you a cure." Korra said to which I looked at her. What about your own problems? I looked at her with a raised brow. I couldn't speak I've never had someone talk to me like this. I just nodded in return. "You should get some sleep." Korra said to which I nodded getting in bed. "I'll sit here until you fall asleep." Korra said to which I smiled thanking her. I closed my eyes feeling like I was safe for once in my life. I slept like a rock. 

-next day-

I woke up feeling like human again. I threw my feet off my bed walking out only to find the couch neat like Korra wasn't even there. I walked to the kitchen seeing a plate with breakfast on it. I saw a note on it. 

I didn't want to disturb you. But I made you some breakfast. Don't worry I'm fine. I'm just taking a walk through town.  
\- Korra

I breathed a breath of relief. I finished my breakfast and quickly got dressed after a short training heading to the ring. When I got inside my boss called me. "Kuvira what was with yesterday ?" He asked glaring at me. "Sorry." I shrugged and he huffed. "Don't pull another stunt like that." He said to which I nodded. "By the way I reserved a spot for that girl who came in yesterday." He said causing me to frown. "How did you - I saw the way she looked at the ring." He shrugged walking away. The place filled up and I had another day filled with me avoiding the ring at all costs and just collecting money. 

I was standing against my usual post staring at the ground thinking about Korra when I heard the crowd roaring louder. Well looks like the Terminator is on a role again. She was close on my tail but I always defeated her. "Your friend is stupidly brave." I heard my boss causing me to look up seeing Korra in the ring. 

"What the heck ?" I ran around to see Korra's face. Her eyes it had that look when I first saw her. Hatred, fear, anger. Her mind is clouded she's not thinking. I can't distract her now. So far she held her ground against the Terminator both woman good fighters. She struck Korra down. Stay down please Korra. Korra got up holding her fists up. I felt worry build more inside by the second. Korra could get seriously hurt. "Is that all you got ?" Korra asked breathing a heavy breath. Suddenly hits came from all over. But still Korra fought back throwing rocks at the little chances she had. I couldn't look I tried finding a way to get inside as soon as possible. I hate feeling so useless. I have been working here in a state of mind that isn't good so I don't know how to get in the ring- my boss always handles that. I saw the Terminator jumping into the air throwing a rock at Korra causing Korra to fall. Turning to the crowd and taking in their praise. I ran to my boss. "How do I get to the ring ?" I asked looking at him panicked. Korra is probably bruised and won't be able to walk. "You wanna fight ?" He asked confused. "No." I shook my head annoyed just wanting to get to Korra. He pointed to which I ran downstairs finding the door. 

Two guys pulled Korra onto the medical bed leaving her there. I felt my stomach dropping. They usually leave the loser there until they can get out. There's no medical treatment to be given though. Korra didn't move. "Korra." I rushed to her closing the door behind me. I looked at her seeing her face is all beaten and her arms have scratches on it. "Korra are stupid ?" I gritted my teeth grabbing a towel wetting it and started wiping the blood off her face. Korra winched in pain. I pulled away closing my eyes clenching my jaw. I felt a hand on my cheek causing me to look at Korra and saw her looking at me. Her eyes wasn't clouded anymore. Ugh she's such an idiot. "You weren't thinking-- you cou--you got hurt." I said looking at her it's like I was angry at her- furious. She wiped my tear with her thumb. "Sorry... For scaring you." Korra spoke up to which I sighed lowering my head. "You just... You scared me. That girl is ruthless. And you fought with a clouded mind." I said to which Korra hummed looking at the ceiling. "I know." She whispered causing me to look at her. "Then why would you fight her ?" I asked angrily looking at her confused. "Hey kid !" My boss came in smiling at Korra. Korra sat up groaning holding her rib. "Those were some moves. I haven't seen someone hold their own against the Terminator like that in a while." He said to which I frowned. He's lying. "She's not participating." I said standing up looking at my boss who raised a brow at me. "Interfere with this and you lose your job." He said crossing his arms. "Kuvira stop." Korra said stumbling up towards the man. I wrapped an arm around her supporting her. "Look sir thanks but I am not interested in fighting in the ring. It was a one time thing." Korra spoke with a raspy voice then walked out. "Give her the money. This is what she got." My boss said shoving the money in my hand and walked out. I walked out looking for Korra but I couldn't find her. I searched every part of town. 

After I reached the last part of town I started to get really worried. Did she just take off and leave? Did I do something wrong? Is she okay? Did I hurt her? Was I too much? Did I care too much? After the only light source turned to the moon I decided to head home but she wasn't there either. I sighed getting dressed for bed and stared at the moon. I didn't know I could miss blue eyes so much. Where are you Korra? I hope I didn't go wrong. 

Korra pov

-two days later-

I woke up staring at the green vines all over me. I sighed looking at my hand making a little flame. Fire reminds me of Kuvira. She makes me feel warm inside and she was the first person who didn't baby me. Yes she didn't know about my suffering but she let me help her with the cooking she let me help her when she had a bad dream. She's just so much different. I cant stop thinking about her green eyes. It's all I see when I close my eyes. I want to be with her all day and all night but I let her down too. I ruined her life. I let Amon take away her bending. 

"Ugh you're thinking so much it's annoying !" I heard Toph which made me sigh. "Toph I really need you to bend this metal out." I said looking at her. "No." She said walking away from me. "Ugh but you don't understand. I need to get it out." I said feeling like breaking down. "Do it yourself. You know how to metalbend." She shrugged laying down on the vine. I sighed sitting down. "How ?" I asked to which she hummed. 

-later that day-

I sat on a vine hugging my knees. I didn't think Toph would be able to be so spiritual. I learned a lot today. To let go and learn. "One last stop." Toph said leading me to a huge tree. "You know what your problem is ?" Toph asked turning towards the swamp. "You've been disconnected for too long. Disconnected from the world and discontented people from the people who love you." Toph said to which I looked at her a second then sighed realising what she said once she explained what this tree is. I kneeled down placing my hand on the vines that spread across the world. Soon I could see Kuvira talking with her boss. She's asking around about my absence. I pulled away standing up looking in the direction of the village. I was happy to know she missed me and wanted to know where I am. "I saw Kuvira." I said looking up with a small smile. "Well hopefully she's enough of a reason go home to." Toph huffed to which I looked at her over my shoulder my glares turned to a smile. 

We headed back to her place. I bended the remaining mettle out. I entered the Avatar state once again. And I am so happy I did. I thanked Toph and headed back to town. Once I reached Kuvira's home, it was nightfall. I didn't want to disturb her so I sat outside her door waiting. I didn't know what I was going to say. Was I going to tell her I'm the Avatar? I didn't want her to see me differently. 

I stared off into the distance when I saw someone moving. I stood up when the person got closer. "Korra ?" I heard Kuvira making me smile. She lunged forward wrapping her arms around me. Her face hiding in my neck. I "I thought you left." She said in a weary voice. I felt guilty- I knew her parents left her and she was always alone and I just left her. "I'm sorry I scared you." I said honestly with my arms wrapped around her waist. "I'm sorry I was so-- I'm sorry for what I said." I could see Kuvira blamed herself for my leave of absence. "It's not your fault." I said looking at her with a apologetic smile. "Have you eaten yet ?" I asked knowing she doesn't bother eating lunch and skipping meals is bad and I haven't been around long enough to notice if she also skips dinner. "No." Kuvira sighed to which I smiled slightly. "Let's get dinner started then." I said to which she nodded a look in her eyes clearly meaning she's happy opening the door letting me in first. 

After we ate dinner we sat next to each other on the couch listening radio. "So how was your day ?" I asked looking at her. "Stressful to be honest. I spent day and night looking for you. And my boss threatened to fire me if I skipped another day." Kuvira sighed looking at her hands. I sighed pulling her into my arms. "I'm sorry for worrying you like that." I said looking at her as she hid her face in my chest hugging me tightly. "It's just no one has treated me like you did. I thought that something had happened to you. I just didn't know what to do." Kuvira spoke softly. "I'm happy to hear I'm the only one to throw you to the ground." I said honestly to which she chuckled slightly. "I'm serious Korra." She said sitting back a little to look at me. "I wouldn't just leave without telling you... again." I said cupping her cheek. She laid back into my hold. I lifted my feet onto the couch turning so I was laying down now holding Kuvira in my arms. 

-next day-

I woke up realising Kuvira was still in my arms. I smiled putting a strand of hair behind her ear. A sleepy smile formed on her lips. "Good morning." I smiled to which she opened her eyes. "Good morning." She smiled. I could do this for the rest of my life. She's beautiful and the feeling she gives me. "How did you sleep ?" I asked to which she smiled. "Like a rock." She said making me chuckle. I looked at her my smile slowly faltering. I think it's time I tell her the truth. "What's wrong ?" Kuvira asked lifting herself a little. "I haven't been entirely honest with you." I sighed looking away from her. I felt a hand on my cheek making me look back at the green eyes that I've fallen for no doubt. "Then tell me now." Kuvira said with a small smile. I sat up Kuvira now sitting next to me with a hand on mine. "Three years ago after I was poisoned I was paralysed. I couldn't bend and I completely lost myself. I lost my way. I lost connection to Raava. She's been part of me for thousands of years. I couldn't recover the connection the events of that day kept stopping me. So after I was mobile again I travelled the world trying to find her and myself again. Haunted by the events I was led to that ring and I met you. You made me forget all about the bad things that happened. I was led to the swamp I recovered and connected with Raava again, with the help of someone." I sighed looking at Kuvira who was clearly listening carefully. "Raava is the light spirit... Who is inside the Avatar." I said looking down. "So you're the Avatar ?" Kuvira asked with a raised brow. I nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I sighed to which she shook her head. "We all lose ourselves at times." Kuvira said with a reassuring smile. "I just want to thank you for stopping Amon." Kuvira said to which I smiled. "Yeah." I nodded. I can finally give Kuvira her bending back but I want it to be the right moment. "I don't know if it's to early but would it be okay if I take you to the place down the street, to get something to eat ?" I asked holding my neck nervously. "Like a date ?" Kuvira asked to which I smiled with a shrug. "I'd love to." Kuvira nodded with a smile. 

We ate lunch and after that we took a walk. I watched her as she looked at everything that surrounded us. I took the moment to take in her features. Her eyebrows, her jaw, her hair, the way she dresses is simple yet elegant and attractive, her figure is athletic and beautiful. I'm pretty sure I'm gawking right now. "What's on your mind ?" Kuvira asked looking at me with a raised brow. "Honest ?" I asked smiling at her. "Honest." She nodded with a raised brow. "I think you're a beautiful person." I said causing a slight blush on her cheeks. I reached out taking her hand in mine a warmth taking over. A kind of warmth I never want to leave or ever lose. I saw a hill above with a tree and little bit of gras. "I have a surprise for you." I said to which she nodded following me. 

We sat underneath the tree looking at the sky filled with bright clouds. "Thank you." Kuvira said causing me to frown and look at her. "For what ?" I asked to which she sighed heavily. "A few days ago I saw no point in living now all I can think of is living with you." Kuvira spoke softly. It pains me to hear her say that. I pulled her into a hug. I pulled away slightly cupping her cheek. "You're such an amazing person and you only deserve the best." I said looking at her seriously. She leaned forward her lips meeting mine. Before I could react she pulled away. I smiled like a real idiot. I've definitely fallen head over heals for this girl. I could probably give her something in return now. "I have something for you." I stood up motioning to do the same. I placed a hand on her chest and on her forehead. She raised a brow but I ignored closing my eyes taking a deep breath opening them again I knew all to well they'd flashed white. I could feel the rush of energy flowing through me, it's good to have Raava back. I focused on Kuvira's energy after a few seconds I closed my eyes the rush of energy coming to an end. I slowly removed my hands and looked at Kuvira with a smile. 

"Try and bend." I said to which she frowned. She clearly had given up on that quest. "Trust me." I said motioning to the open field and she sighed. She stood taking a deep breath reading her stance, stomping her foot lifting a rock from the ground and punched sending it flying. Her face was pure gold. She turned to me with tears in her eyes. "I can bend." She spoke in disbelief. "Surprise." I said with a shrug. Kuvira leaped at me throwing her arms around my neck. I wasn't ready for this causing us to fall to the ground. I chuckled with a slight blush as she pulled me into a hug holding on tightly. I slowly wrapped my arms around her happy with where I am right now, with who I am. "Just to be clear you're going to go back to the ring ?" I asked to which she chuckled and shrugged. "I was thinking I could spend more of my time with you." Kuvira said to which I smiled. "I could live with that too." I smiled laying my head back looking at the sky. "I'm so happy I met you." I said to which Kuvira smiled looking at me. "Me too. And I want you to know I was happy before I knew you were the Avatar." Kuvira said to which I smiled taking in her facial features. "I didn't doubt it." I said with a small smile.


	2. •Good Girl Bad Girl•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Korrasami
> 
> Summary: Good girl meeting bad girl and a forbidden love meets it's challenges. 
> 
> •••••••••

"Hey Korra! Have one it's on me." Tahno called raising his beer to her. Korra looked over at Asami and then shook her head. "No thanks Tahno." Korra waved him off walking to the pool tables. "You know you don't have to stop doing stuff when I'm around." Asami said looking at Korra as she packed the balls in the triangle. "I know." Korra hummed standing up removing the triangle. Asami didn't believe Korra and she didn't want to be the reason Korra stopped doing stuff she enjoyed doing. "Give me a reason." Asami said folding her arms over her chest. Korra noticed the girls change in behaviour. Putting down the triangle and walking to the girl Korra placed a hand on her waist pulling her closer to her. Asami curled her fingers around the collar of Korra's leather jacket holding her close as she stared at the biker. "I've got a few. One, I don't want to forget a single second I spent with you. Two, I admit I can get carried away. Three, I don't want to hurt you in any way possible, example driving under the influence or be a little rash because I had to much to drink. Four, I know deep down you don't like alcohol so I will respect it and not drink in front of you." Korra spoke honestly as she looked deep into the green eyes in front of her. Assmi didn't know what to say. She felt overwhelmed by the truth, in a good way. "Come here." Asami tugged at the leather jacket pulling Korra into a deep passionate kiss. Savoring each moment she could until they pulled away. Korra kept her eyes closed as they rested their foreheads together. Asami smiled scanning the brunettes face. Slowly opening her eyes meeting with the green eyes that has been engraved in her brain. "Hey !" Bolin sang as he approached the couple. "Bo, how are you ?" Korra asked giving him a fist bump. Asami leaned her weight on Korra snuggling close to her. Instinctively Korra wrapped her arms around Asami as she leaned against the pool table. "I'm great. You ?" Bolin asked gesturing at Korra. Korra glanced down at the girl in her arms and smiled. "Absolutely perfect. How's it between you and Opal ?" Korra asked gently rubbing the heiress's back. "We're absolutely fantastic." Opal smiled as she stepped up next to Bolin hugging Bolin's arm. "Opal." Asami let go of Korra and hugged the dark haired girl. "Asami, so good to see you." Opal giggled returning the hug. "Same." Asami smiled as she pulled away. "So how bout a game ?" Korra asked gesturing at the table. 

Korra took the first shot sinking the number two ball. Opal was next almost sinking the thirteen. Asami took the stick and aimed. Korra saw Asami was uncomfortable. "Here lemme help." She stood behind Asami placing her hand over Asami's and her hand just behind Asami's at the back. "What ball ?" Korra asked and she pointed at the one. Asami was more than aware of how close they were, she could feel the heat of Korra's body. "Kay. Start like this." Korra slowly moved the stick closer to the white ball then pulled back, doing this a few times she then stopped. Asami felt shivers down her spine as Korra's breath warmed her neck as she spoke. "After you're sure about the shot, you slowly pull back focus..." Letting Asami pull back while still standing over her. "Alright." Letting go of the hand on the table placing it on her waist Korra inspected one last time then hummed. Letting go of the stick at the back placing her hand on her waist. "Hit it." Korra smirked. Pulling back one last time and hitting the ball quikly pulling her hands off the table learning from previous experience. The number one sank earning cheers from the other three. "You're a natural." Korra praised as she planted a cache kiss on Asami's cheek. "I've got the best teacher." Asami smiled looking at Korra. 

The games continued with Korra helping Asami, just because she wanted to not because she needed to. Bolin got help from Opal a few times and visa versa. After a few hours of nonstop games they finished up. "It's getting late I need to get Sami home." Korra said as she bro hugged Bolin and gave Opal a hug. "See you at the barn Bo." Waving at the green eyed man. Outside Korra shrugged of her jean jacket giving it to Asami. Putting on the thick leather jacket hugging it closely as she looked at Korra. "Here's the helmet." Korra gave Asami her helmet and jacket when they rode together. She knew Asami always felt cold at night on the bike and she just didn't want Asami to get hurt. "I still don't like that you're not wearing a helmet." Asami said honestly as Korra clipped the straps under Asami's chin. "Same goes to you." Korra said honestly giving Asami a kiss. "Now let's go. You don't want to be late." Korra said getting on her motorcycle kicking up the kick stand waiting for Asami to get on. Asami got on behind Korra wrapping her arms around her torso. "Ready ?" Korra asked gently stroking the dark haired girl's hands. "Yeah." Asami called back. Kicking down the lever starting the motorcycle she gave the hands around her torso a tight squeeze then reved the engine feeling it come to life. Once Asami squeezed her back she knew she could take off onto the road. Korra drove a lot slower and always under the speed limit even if it was a 20 km/h zone. She would never forgive herself if Asami got hurt. The ride as always was silent and comfortable. The only noise was the wind rushing past them and the roaring of the engine. 

Pulling up at Asami's driveway driving around the little fountain and parking at the doorsteps. Asami got off and waited patiently for Korra. Korra kocked down the kick stand for the bike to stand on it's own then got off. Asami had already lossened the straps under her chin. Korra watched in awe as Asami took off the helmet and placing it on the back seat. Korra smiled as Asami put her hair back in place. "You know you look beautiful messy hair or not." Korra said as she wrapped her arms around the small waist. "I know." Smiling at Korra just staring into the blue eyes that stared into her green eyes. Asami stood back and took off the leather jacket. It had the Fire Ferrets bike club logo on the back. Korra never took it off besides when Asami is cold or on the bike. Placing the jacket next to the helmet she looked at Korra. "Thank you for today." Asami smiled grateful. It was her mothers birthday today. Korra went with her to visit her grave, spent the day listening to Asami talk about her mother and then took her out to lift the girl's spirit a bit. "Anytime." Korra nodded hugging Asami. "Good night Korra." Asami whispered into the bikers jacket. "Good night Asami... I love you." Placing a kiss on her head Korra lingered for a few seconds then pulled away. "I love you too." Asami pulled Korra in for a kiss one last time. In silence Korra led Asami up the stairs to her front door. "Drive safe." Asami looked at blue eyes with a sparkle in both their eyes. "I will." Korra smiled at Asami hugging her one last time and kissing her one last time. Asami watched as Korra walked back to her bike. Korra put on her jacket while looking at Asami. Picking up the helmet then getting on her bike as she put on the helmet. Watching as Asami went inside she then kicked the kick stand and again kicked the lever and reved the engen. Clipping the straps under her chin she then looked at the door that stopped her from seeing Asami. Inhaling with a smile she slowly took off. 

Driving to the barn she shared with Mako, Bolin, Jinora and the Beifong bunch. Their parents were the original founders of the Fire Ferrets club. But one night a truck drove over them as they were on their way to the barn. Tonraq and Senna was hit and killed on site. Brain damage, ribs, arms and legs broken. Mako and Bolin's parents were taken to the hospital but they had lost too much blood and like her own parents their ribs had cracked and punctured their lungs. Pema died after three months in a coma. Tenzin had survived but he's paralyzed from the waist down. Suyin and Bataar suffered the same tragedy as Tonraq and Senna.   
A week before the accident their parents got them official Fire Ferrets jackets and dog tags with the coub symbol on. Tenzin's like a second father the kids but after the accident they kind of drifted away from the kids. He never went to the barn but still supported his kids dreams to be and stay part of the Fire Ferrets. Lin would come around two or three times a week to check on her niece and nephews and the other kids. Lin became the second mother to the kids and often helped out with Tenzin. Even after all these years they would still go visit Tenzin six times or more a month as they promised. They were the only original members left in the club. It was a family thing. They hadn't invited anyone to join them but Jinora let Kai into the barn and Korra had let Asami into the barn. They were the only ones who had been invited. Kai joined the club after three years of dating Jinora. It was her choice to invite him and everyone supported it. Korra was planning on inviting Asami next year on their anniversary. The kids always wore their leather jackets, it's the only thing they had left of their dead parents. They wore it everday. Only taking it off at the barn at night. They got their parents biker pins framed underneath the last group photo they took and underneath the pins of each person hung a picture of them with their bikes. The jackets hung in their bike shop where the parents met each other as kids. Tenzin couldn't give up the bike shop and let the kids take over. Korra, Mako, Bolin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Bataar Snr, Huan, Opal, Wing and Wei kept the place running and that was their only income. Ikki, Meelo amd Rohan were to young to be riding bikes but they were still seen as official members of the Fire Ferrets. It was a small club compared to the Wolf Bats and the others but it was still alive after all these years. The Wolf Bats club were the only ones who would pay respect each year while the other clubs had forgotten about the original Fire Ferrets members. The two clubs had grown closer throughout the years but still had their differences. Different beliefs and traditions. Yet they always found common ground. 

Parking her bike outside and walking inside she inhaled then looked around and exhaled. Hanging her jacket with the rest. "Welcome home." Jinora called from the kitchen where she and Kai were cooking. "Beat you to it !" Bolin called with a smile from the kitchen where he and Opal lend a hand. "Korra's back ! Korra's back !" Ikki, Meelo and Rohan cheered running to greet the biker. "Hey kids." Kneeling down opening her arms to hug the youngest of the club. "Are you sleeping over tonight ?" She asked glancing at Jinora. "Yeah. Daddy said we could." Ikki smiled proudly as she looked at Korra. "That's great. How was school today ?" Korra asked looking at each kid as they told her about their day. "Come on. It's dirty where you played. Go clean it, it's almost time for dinner." Jinora called her younger siblings. "If you clean up nicely, I got a surprise for you." Korra winked at the kids. Excited they all climbed the ladder to get upstairs and clean. "How's your dad ?" Korra asked knowing that he always sent his kids here when he felt he wasn't in the right mindset to watch his kids. He'd often get frustrated and angry and didn't want his kids suffering because of his behavior or mood. "He's struggling to keep a positive mind. This week has been hard on him." Jinora said as she took the food out of the mini oven. "Yeah... it is nearing his anniversary with Pema." Kai spoke softly as he put the stove off. Jinora wasn't immune to the sadness but she had dealt with the pain where her father didn't. "We'll just have to be there for him when he wants to go see Pema." Opal said watching Kai give Jinora a hug for comfort and support. "What's up party people !" Wing and Wei called as they entered the barn. "Wing ! Wei !" Bolin and Kai called over to the twins with a wave. "I'm sorry we're late. But this owner wanted his bike today." Huan groaned as he walked in past the twins. "What was wrong with it ?" Korra asked glancing at the Beifong bunch as they entered the barn. Hanging their jackets on the hangers by the wall where they had built hooks for hangers for their jackets. "Not much. The starter needed to be replaced but we didn't have the part, so we had to pay extra to have it brought immediately." Bataar Jnr explained as he hung his jacket. "Well did you charge him extra for the shipment ?" Korra asked crossing her arms over her chest. "No." Bataar shook his head. "Yes." Huan and the twins said. "What ?" Bataar turned to his siblings. "We can't not charge him but the rest." Wing defended to which Korra agreed. "They did what's right. There's a fee for immediate shipment so he had to pay it." Korra supported the other three's choice. "Fine whatever." Bataar shrugged walking to the ladder and climbing the ladder to go to his room. It wasn't much. There were three floors. The rooms were on the second floor just a bed and a floating shelf as your bedside table. The rooms were separated by wooden walls built thick to atleast give some privacy. The third floor had all the built cupboards with everyone's clothes and a old desk for anyone who wants to use it. The bottom floor had the kitchen, living room and the two bathrooms. One had a sink with it and the other didn't. Next to the bathroom was the exit door to the showers outside. "Hello everyone." Mako called as he walked in hanging his jacket. "Just in time for dinner bro." Bolin called as Opal and Jinora finished dishing plates. "Hey kids come down and eat !" Bolin called them. "You too Bataar !" Opal shouted for her brother to hear her. Huan put the radio on as he walked to the living room waiting for everyone to join. Once everyone was there they started eating. 

Everyone has their chores. Two people do dishes one washes and the other dries them. Two makes sure the place is neat and cleans where needed. Two people makes sure the kids are tucked in and ready for sleep. Four people walked in and outside around the barn to check that everyone and everything is safe. Two people go check that each bike has enough gas and when needed fills them up. And the next day they change chores. After they've done their chore they can go to bed or shower if they didn't showered in the morning. Everyone said goodnight and then went to sleep. The only noise some deeo breathing and light snoring. 

-next day-

Everyone was up and on the moove early in the morning. Bataar had to get to work and the rest had to get to school. Luckily Lin stopped by to help transport the kids. Lin, Huan, Mako and Korra took the youngest kids to school. That was the only problem with a bike, you can't put two kids on one biks. Pulling up at the kids school a few blocks away from teens school. The kids got off taking their helmets with them. "Have a nice day." The teens called to the kids. "You two better get to school. I'm heading for the shops to get you all food." Lin said to which Mako and Korra nodded. "Did you make the list Korra ?" Mako asked and she hummed handing Lin the list with a envelope of everyone share to oay for the groceries. "Thanks Lin." Korra called as she took off. "Have a nice day Chief." Mako waved starting his bike. "See you later Mako." Lin took off atthe same time as Mako. 

Everyone waited for each member of the club to park their motorcycle. They then headed to their classes. "Korra !" Asami called for the bikers attention. "Hey Sami." Korra hugged her tightly with a kiss to the temple. "How was your night ?" Korra asked as they walked hand in hand to class. "It was okay I guess. How about you ?" Asami asked with a gentle smile. "We had a great dinner and the kids slept over again so I got my very own welcoming committee that greeted me at the barn." Korra smiled as they turned down the hall. "Is Tenzin okay ?" Asami asked to which Korra inahled. "He's strong. He'll pull through... he always does." Korra smiled when she saw Asami's reassuring smile. "So did you do your homework ?" Asami asked as they turned another corner. "I'm give you one guess." Korra said looking up at the roof. "Korra you know you'll get detention for not doing your homework." Asami turned to face Korra with a raised brow. "Someone has to keep Kai company." The smirk on the brunettes face made Asami chuckle. "You really... Yeah." Speechless the green eyed girl decided to keep to herself. "At least I make effort for my tests." A nonchalant shrug made Asami shake her head with a smile. "As long as your doing your homework though." Korra pointed at Asami who nodded. "Always." Asami whispered as they walked into class. "Welcome Asami, welcome Korra. Your late... again." The scold from the teacher made Korra smile. "Better late than never right." At the blue eyed girls words the teacher just sighed pointing to their seats. 

Most classes were a drag but break time finally arrived. "I can't believe we had a pop quiz." Bolin sighed closing his locker and leaning against it with a huff. "I have those everyday. It never gets less annoying, really." Mako sighed as he zipped up his bag now filled with new books. "Well I for one enjoy our occasional pop quizzes." Kai smiled at Jinora's words putting an arm around her shoulder. "Of course you do." Opal giggled amused at the girl's preference of enjoyment staring at her schedule. "Korra what did the teacher say about not doing your homework ?" Wing asked gesturing at the elder girl after zipping his bag halfway and flinging it over his shoulder. "He huffed then groaned then yelled detention for you." Korra said with a nonchalant shrug packing her books away and retrieving new books. "Hey, I got detention too." Kai pointed at Korra with a smile. "I can't believe you're excited for detention." Huan rolled his eyes. "It's a waste of time." Bataar shook his head. "Only you think so Bataar." Wei said closing his locker. "Wing and Wei got detention too." Kai pointed at the twins with a smirk. "Of course you did." Opal gave her younger brothers a glare. "So we're four now." Korra said glancing over at the girl who hugged her arm. "You're gonna do your homework in detention." Asami looked at Korra. "Um I don't think so." Korra said with a snicker. "I think you are." Asami gave Korra a goare causing her to smile sheepishly. "Actually yeah, I also think so." Korra chuckled with a sheepish smile. 

-end of the day-

Standing in front of detention with the twins and Kai, Korra waited for Asami. Asami walked around the corner throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Hey girl." Korra saluted lazily as she leaned again the wall. "Have you seen my girlfriend ? Beautiful, intelligent, stunning hard to miss." Korra gave her a flirty smile. "I don't know really." Asami shrugged while holding her backpacks straps with her thumbs. "Well I think I just found her." Korra winked then placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hhmm. You're still doing your homework." Asami smirked with a raised brow at her girlfriend. "Damn, worth a shot." Korra looked at her girlfriend. "Alright time to start detention." The teacher called from inside class. The twins groaned while Kai sighed. "I'll see you all later at the library." Asami waved as they filed into class. "I can't wait." Korra looked at Asami then pulled her into a passionate kiss capturing red lips with hers. Slowly pulling away Korra stared at green eyes with a smile. "I love you Asami." Korra pulled her into a hug. "I love you too Korra." Asami placed a kiss on her jaw then waved walking down the hall. Korra couldn't help but stare at the heiress as she walked away. "Get inside !" Annoyed the teacher yelled from inside the classroom with his feet on the table as he leaned back in his seat. 

-library-

Sitting in one of the last isles of books Asami and Korra leaned against the books while Asami read to Korra. "I'm glad you did your homework." Asami whispered as she glanced at Korra. "Aww really, am I getting a reward ?" Korra asked staring at Asami her eyes moving between red lips and green eyes. "I don't know do you want one ?" Asami asked closing the book with her index finger holding place. "Yeah." Smiling at Asami with a spark in her eyes. "Alright." Asami reached for her back and pulled a handbook out. "Here, this will help for today's homework." Asami smirked holding the book out to Korra who had an amused look on her face. "I've got something else in mind." Korra said pulling Asami closer at her waist. Giggling while holding her mouth closed to muffle the noise. Korra reached up slowly removing the dark haired girls hand. Cupping her cheeks pulling her closer once again capturing red lips in her own. Asami gave into the kiss pulling Korra closer. Moving over straddling the sitting biker not breaking the kiss. Korra let her hands find their way to Asami's waist while Asami had one hand in the biker's neck and another on her shoulder. After a few seconds they had to pull away for air. "Better ?" Whispering slightly out of breath while her green eyes stared at blue eyes. "Much." With a slight nod Korra smiled. Asami sat still straddling Korra with her hands in the same place. Leaning in and placing a kiss on the dark haired girl's jaw and slowly moving down into her neck. A moan left Asami's mouth as she gripped tightly on the brown locks and running a hand underneath the leather jacket griping her shirt. Korra soon stopped now laying her head on Asami's shoulder. 

"When you're done we can go." Wing whispered at the couple through a opening in the shelf. "On our way." Korra smiled as she stroked the dark locks of her girlfriend. Asami pulled the leather jacket down with her blue shirt and kissed Korra's neck stopping in her neck and sucking. Taken by surprise Korra let out a throaty moan gripped at back of Asami's shirt. When she knew she had done her job she leaned back placing a cache kiss on her mouth then stood up leaving the bicker to sit and stare at her. "Wow." Korra whispered as Asami fixed the leather jacket. Korra stood up picking up her bag with Asami's bag. With bags on both her shoulders Korra walked with Asami who held hugged her arm while holding her hand. 

-next day-

Waking up with Asami hugging her around the waist with her face hidden in her neck. Korra smiled at the girl who had snuck into her heart. "Hey." Asami whispered with a groggy voice. "Morning." Turning in the green eyed girls arm to look at her. "How'd you sleep ?" Korra asked with a sleepy smile. "Great. You ?" Asami slowly looked at each inch of the blue eyed girls face memorizing her features. "Much better." Korra smiled staring at the green eyes that was stuck in her mind and heart. "Korra !" The youngest members of the club ran into her room. Quickly sitting up and holding her arms out as they jumped onto the bed. Rohan jumoed into her arms while Ikki and Meelo sat at her side. "Good morning." Korra smiled hugging them all. "How did you kids sleep ?" Korra asked with a smile. Asami laid down with her head on her arm as she watched in awe at how soft Korra could be. "Asami how did you sleep ?" Ikki asked looking at Asami. "Good thank you Ikki. How did you all sleep ?" Asami smiled at the kids. 

"Like a baby." Rohan said. 

"Like a rock." Meelo said. 

"Great thanks." Ikki said. 

"That's good to hear." Asami said this time Korra was staring at her in awe. "Ikki, Meelo, Rihan !" At their sisters voice remembered the main reason why the came to Korra. "Breakfast is ready." Ikki said while Korra helped Rohan down again. "We'll be right down." Korra assured as they ran back down. "I love you Korra." Asami said looking up at Asami. "And I love you." Korra said moving over and straddling Asami kissing her passionatly. Walking down stairs in their pajamas finding the rest still in their pajamas too. 

-that night-

Korra stood outside with Asami in her arms with her jacket. "Thanks for today." Korra smiled at the girl. "Thanks for having me." Asami gave a small smile. "Asami Sato !" Hiroshi Sato could be heard from inside the house as he ripped the front door open. "Dad ?" Asami raised a brow at her father. "Hello mister Sato." Korra waved at him as they stood next to each other. "I don't want you to be involved with my daughter." He pointed at Korra who raised a brow. "Dad what are you doing ?" Asami asked standing a little forward like she was protecting Korra. "I'm doing what's good for you." He spoke with a angry stare. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong sir. But I- You need to leave." He glared at Korra making her look down. "I um..." Turning to Asami with teary eyes. "I'll see you around, I guess." Korra waved at Asami getting on her bike and took off. Asami stared longingly as she clutched the leather jacket in her hands pulling it closer as she pulled it closed. "Dad what was that ?!" Furious and heartbroken she glared at her father. "I've told you I don't like her. She's involved with bikers. And she's got the most dangerous transport - Oh my gosh you'll find anything to get rid of her." Asami glared furiously at the old man. "I- I don't want to hear it. You're always making sure that I'm miserable." Asami interrupted her father grabbing her bag and walking inside not even looking at him. 

-monday-

Korra's weekend was horrible. Asami's weekend was horrible. And they were not in the mood for school. But Asami had hope that she could talk to Korra. Korra feared Asami would try to talk to her. With her head in her locker she sighed heavily. "You know that's not what's supposed to go in there." Mako pointed at Korra who groaned. "I honestly don't care." Korra spoke with a groggy voice. "Heads up." Bolin spoke to which Korra frowned. "From what ?" Korra asked pulling her head out of her locker just far enough to see Korra standing next to her. Inhaling sharply and pushing herself out of her locker. "Hey." Asami spoke softly as she glanced at Korra. "Hi." Looking at the girl in front of her. Both had heartbroken looks and both were to afraid to say something. "I'm sorry about my dad." Asami whispered as she looked at Korra. Sighing Korra looked at Asami. "It's not your fault." Korra smiled sadly at the girl who she loved endlessly. 

-after school-

Korra stood leaning against her locker with her arms folded. Asami walked to Korra with the leather jacket hanging over her folded arms. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Korra looked at Asami who had sudden hope as she handed back the jacket. "Look... I think we should stop seeing each other." Korra could see the heartbreak return to the green eyes with tears. "Don't do this Korra." Asami pleaded with teary eyes. "I need to." Korra inhaled puffing her chest exhaling. "Korra please, we can work this out." Asami didn't want to give up. She knew Korra didn't either but this was her way of trying to make it easier. Staring silently at green eyes she let a tear fall from her eyes. Hugging the girl tightly then staring at her again trying to memorise everything about her. But she would've preferred to memorize a happy face not a heartbroken face. Korra didn't say a word, she couldn't if she would've spoken she'd break down. Turning around and walking away her shoulders slumped and head down. 

She drove off to the nearest empty parking lot. Sitting on her bike with her face in her hands. Passing through the neighborhood Lin spotted Korra. Concern took over when she saw how her body was shaking. Pulling up in a parking two cars away she got out. "Hey kid." Lin called but Korra didn't hear her. "Korra." When she spoke up the biker looked up wuth red puffy eyes and red puffy cheeks. Lin froze, the last time she saw Korra nearly this bad was when her parents passed. "What happened ?" Lin asked softly not wanting to scare the vulnerable kid. "I broke up with Asami." Korra let out another sob. "What ? Why ? When ?" Her surprise made her talk louder than intended. "We broke up because her father doesn't want me to be around Asami and I broke up today, well I just walked away I couldn't say it." Korra could barely speak. Her voice was hoarse and the sobs made it harder. "Listen kid. You can't just shut her out. Go and talk to her father tell him how much you love his daughter. And if he still doesn't see your way. Try to do a goodbye in a proper way. You of all people know that you don't get that chance everyday." Lin said to which Korra just looked up at her and nodded. 

Heading home to take a shower and refresh herself trying in any way possible to build the courage to go talk to Hiroshi Sato. As she drove over to the Sato residence knowing Asami is at some class for extra help not that Korra thought someone as intelligent as Asami needed that class. Pulling up at the driveway she knew like the back of her hand. Walking up to the front door and knocking waiting for the old man to open. Soon enough he did his face turned red immediately. "I know you don't want to see me sir. But I just want to try one last time." Korra spoke quickly. "Even if I did allow it. Asami isn't here." He spoke walking out closing the door behind him. "I know. I came to talk to you." Korra gestured at the angry man. "You've got two minutes ?" He huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "Look I know I'm not the first person to come to your mind when you think of someone in your daughter's future. But I just want to tell you sir. I would never purposely hurt her. I would never put her in harms way. I've always tried my best to give her the best. I love your daughter. I love her like never before. I just want what's best for her. That's all I've ever wanted for her. And I'll keep making sure she gets what's best for her. And I'll keep making sure that's she's safe. Even if you don't want me to see her. I just really needed to share this with you sir." Korra looked at the man with teary eyes. "Thank you for your words. But I still don't want you to see Asami-" Hiroshi froze when he saw Asami at the bottom of the steps with tears running down her face. Korra took notice of this and turned around also freezing when she saw Asami. Asami ran up to Korra hugging her tightly. Korra wrapped her arms around the girl too. Hiroshi gave Korra a look to which she reluctantly pulled out of the hug. "Dad !" Asami turned to him. "Korra I'll allow you to say goodbye." Hiroshi gave her a warning glare before walking inside. Korra inhaled sharply taking Asami's hand in hers. Asami pulled Korra down the stairs towards her bike. "Let's leave together." Asami spoke with tears running down her face. Korra looked down. 

"I want to Asami. More than anything." She cupped her cheeks drying the nonstop tears. "Then let's do it." Asami pleaded holding onto the hands on her cheeks. "You've got so much to live for. I wouldn't be doing what's best for you if I did that." Korra wanted to say yes, she wanted to just drive iff inti the sunset. But she wouldn't be doing Asami good. "Korra." Asami's voice cracked. "Look Asami... If your father doesn't want me around you. Then so be it." Korra tried to sound strong and convincing but she was struggling. "You're doing it again." Asami pointed at Korra with a shaky hand. "What ?" Korra knew exactly what she was talking about. "Acting tuff. Shutting me out. Acting like you don't need me." Asami laid a hand on Korra's chest as she spoke. "I'm doing it so it's easier for you to let go." Korra said to which Asami shook her head. "Well it's not getting any easier it's harder either way Korra ! Do you really not want me in your life ? Was I just another way to forget about the pain ? Is that why you are once again just getting on your motorcycle and getting out of here leaving like we never met ? I bet as soon as you turn that corner you're gonna forget all about me right ? What am I to you any way I'm just like the rest of the girls you've met. Prissy, rich and a good girl that's probably not even you're type..." Asami cried as she poked Korra's chest angrily. She wasn't mad at Korra she was mad at the situation, mad at her father. "No ! And no I've never thought of you as that ! Don't you think for one second it's hard on me too." Korra gave in to her tears. Her body was shaking and her face was wet. "You're all that I got ! I don't have a family. And no you're nothing like those other girls ! You're smart, kind, beautiful, selfless, brave, strong and yes you're a good girl but I don't have a type. Because I was never looking for someone to filled that hole in my heart. Until I met you and you just made me forget that hole was there. You made me feel something I haven't felt in so many years." Her voice was breaking the whole time causing some words to not come out entirely. "How ? How could I forget about you ? Every night I lay on my floor afraid to fall asleep, afraid I'll slip away from your memory. I couldn't possibly forget about you, you're impossible to get out of my head and my heart... But Asami I can't give you diamonds and pearls. I can't give you a big fancy house... I live in a damn barn for peet sakes. Most nights I eat what my wolf caught or what we get from Lin. I don't want you living that life. You deserve so much better. Listen to your father. He just wants what's best for you... Please." Korra begged with a shaky voice and tears that streamed down her face. Asami took a big stride forward grabbing Korra's leather jacket pulling her towards her smashing her lips against the biker. Korra couldn't pull away even if she wanted to. Giving in to the sweet rosy lips and salty taste of the girl leaning into her as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Asami couldn't hold her tears back she had never felt for someone so deeply and she didn't want to know what it meant to possibly lose someone you held so dearly. Tasting the tear of the green eyed girl Korra felt her cold heart break like ice falling from the roof of a cave deep in the tundras. Inhaling deeply and exhaling as she pulled away Korra rested her forehead against Asami's. "It's gonna be okay in the end." Korra tried to sound positive. "How do you know that ?" Asami asked looking at Korra. "Because you always told me that." Korra smiled sadly. It was what Asami always told her when Tenzin was off or something went wrong. Placing one last kiss on her lips tasting jasmine mixed with the taste of salty tears Korra lingered for a few seconds then pulled away keeping the close distance with her eyes closed and as she opened her eyes she took a step back. "Goodbyes are hard. So... I'll see you around mkay ?" Korra looked at Asami as she took off her jacket. Handing it over to Asami who looked at her in disbelief. Stepping forward and cupping her cheeks. "Always remember that I love you." Placing a kiss on her forehead lingering then let go. "I love you too Korra." Asami said feeling numb. With a small almost unbearable smile Korra winked at her one last time before getting onto her bike. Looking at Asami then inhaled sharply taking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This program is so confusing, or maybe it's just me. I'm trying. 
> 
> ANYWAY…  
> Should I make a part two?

**Author's Note:**

> I've written on Wattpad but I'm new to this program. Sorry if it's messy, please bare with me. I'm learned how this works, since this is my first post here.


End file.
